Gift Or Torture Part 2
by Eveil Woman
Summary: Severus Snape is in for the shock of a life time. Leah Clearwater has imprinted on him. How will he take the news? How will Leah deal with the fact her imprint hates werewolves? *Please read Gift Or Torture first!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This Severus Snape and Leah Clearwater's story. This chapter starts about 3 years before Gift Or Torture**

**Chapter 1**

**The Last Manipulation of Albus Dumbledore**

**Severus' POV**

I stood at the entrance to the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was just named the new Headmaster, replacing Albus Dumbledore, a man who I had great respect for, a man who was more like a father to me than my own father had ever been, and a man who I had killed only a few weeks ago.

I have been in this room thousands of times over the years, but never in all those times did I ever feel worse than now. I didn't belong here, I belonged in Azkaban. This place had always been Dumbledore's, and it always would be.

I could smell the sweets Albus enjoyed so. Nothing had been touched, and I am guessing Minerva MacGonagall couldn't deal with packing his things up. She didn't realize how little time she had to do so. When I was named Headmaster, the school closed off these rooms; the office as well as the private quarters behind, to all but me until I opened them and chose a new password.

I stood at that entrance for a long time, until my personal thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the man I killed.

"Severus, this is your place now. You must accept that," said Dumbledore's portrait.

It was only then I realized all the other portraits were empty. I moved into the room slowly.

"You must look past the reason that caused you to be appointed the new Headmaster. You must look ahead to what your job is as Headmaster."

"That being to allow the Carrows to punish as they see fit in order to enforce His line of thinking?" I coarsely asked.

"That being to protect the children as much as possible from the horrors they will fact this year," the painting replied.

I nodded, knowing what I could do was limited at best if I wasn't to blow my cover.

"Severus, you will find that the center drawer has a false bottom. There's something left for you there."

I was surprised, yet not surprised. I moved over to the desk and opened the drawer. I was shocked at how little of a difference there was because of this fake bottom, but with a quick wave of my wand, the sheet of wood covering the bottom lifted and revealed three small, almost flat vials. They were labelled One, Two, and Three, and they were Dumbledore's memories. This filled me with dread, but I took them and walked over to the Pensieve.

I removed the lid from the first, poured it in, and then entered the memory myself.

I was in the same office I left; however, I knew this was years earlier. Albus was sitting at his desk. There was a panicked knock on the door. When it opened, there stood the love of my life, Lily Evans! She was clearly upset.

Seeing her made me ache. I wished to a god I didn't think I believed in that I could reach out and hold her.

Albus' voice rang out, "Lily, what is wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here."

"Lily, I told you I am a friend. What is wrong, child?"

"I'm sorry. Being in hiding like this, the people we see are limited. I had to talk to someone, but I don't think anyone will understand," she rambled. "You have always been the most understanding."

"Lily, I will not judge you."

"I don't know if you'll say that after hearing what's wrong," Lily cautioned.

Albus rose from his seat and took Lily by the hand, leading her to a chair. "Tell me," he encouraged.

"You know that things have been rocky for James and I of late?"

"Yes, I noticed."

Tears started to well up in her green eyes. "They have been really bad. We-" she stammered,"we haven't been together as a couple since long before Harry was born. First it was me expecting, then the stress of Voldemort looking for us and Harry."

"Lily, stress does affect couples," Albus consoled her.

"I'm five weeks pregnant! James and I haven't been together in months. I'm five weeks!" she sobbed.

"I mean no offense, but do you know who the father is? It's not Sirius, is it?"

"No, never! No, Severus Snape is the father." She sounded very conflicted.

She was carrying my child? My mind rushed back to a night years back:

**Flashback**

_It was a surprisingly calm night and I was sitting alone in my parents' home in Cokeworth. My mum and dad had passed away the winter of my seventh year. I was having a drink after returning from a Death Eaters meeting. The screams of someone being tortured had given me a headache. Suddenly, the peace of the evening was disrupted by thumping on the door. I wondered who would have the audacity to pound on my door at one in the morning! I ignored it, but the noise wouldn't go away. Finally, I rose and went to answer the door._

_On the other side was Lily Evans – rather, Potter. She looked beautiful. Her red hair hung around her shoulders, looking like flames. My heart ached at seeing her. "Severus Snape! How could you? He's my son! MY bloody son! I know you hate James, but MY SON! How could you?" she screamed._

_As much as I loved her, it was late and I was tired. "Would you shut up!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house. "I have neighbours!" Only in the light inside the house did I see the tears that sat in her lovely green eyes._

_"After everything, I still stood up for you when they said you joined the Death Eaters!" she said._

_"I had no way of knowing the Dark Lord would think it was your son that daft woman was muttering about!" I shot back._

_"I don't care. A baby, Severus! They were right all along; you're only out for yourself!" She shook her head disapprovingly at me._

_"Who else do I have?" I asked in return. "There's no one."_

_"I didn't want to believe it when Dumbledore told me! I just kept thinking, 'No, I was his friend! He begged for my forgiveness once, but in the end I really am nothing but a Mudblood!'"_

_"Don't ever use that word!" I yelled and turned away. "You're everything to me!" I whispered, half hoping she heard, yet scared to death she had._

_"What- you, you said..."_

_"Of course I did! The whole reason your precious James ever bothered with me is because of the fact that we were friends. You standing up for me would have only made it worse." She was silent. "Yes, Lily, he stopped once you were clearly not going to forgive me."_

_"I never realized, but you saw it all. Why?"_

_I closed my eyes. "Because I was always watching, Lily. Because..."_

_"You loved me," she wrongly guessed._

_"Love, not that it matters now. Mrs. Potter, go home to your husband and son." Even I heard the hurt in my voice. I had wanted to sound cold._

_"Sev..."_

_"Go!" I ordered._

_She never listened; instead she came around and faced me. "I never realized. I'm sorry! Had I known..." She then pulled herself up and kissed me. I took hold of her as I had dreamed of doing a thousand times before and kissed her back. When I woke the next morning, she was gone without a word. I never saw her alive again._

"Lily, how? Are you sure?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes, he is the only man other than James I have ever been with."

"Lily, I then must ask; are you a spy?"

"What? No, I – I went to see Severus when I found out he was the one who told Him about the prophecy. I was hurt and felt betrayed." She paused, "Did you know he loved - loves me?"

"I knew; deep down I knew. I have seen unrequited love once or twice." Albus took a second before asking, "What do you want to do, Lily?"

"I don't know. James is smart enough to know that the baby is not his."

"We could alter his memory."

"No. And it would only make our hiding that much harder, adding one more body to this hell we are living."

Albus finally moved to the seat behind his desk. "So you want to end the pregnancy?"

"I don't want to, but what choice do I have?" She started to cry.

Albus was quiet for a long time before he finally spoke, "What if I could find a place where the baby would be safe and if you wanted, maybe even a place where you might be able to see your child from time to time."

"How, how could you do that?" she asked.

"There is an old charm, which you're very good at if I remember, that couples used to use a long time back to hide the fact that they had been together before marriage. It worked very well. And I think I know a few people who might welcome a child. Give me a few days. At the next Order meeting, if I have found a family, I will let you know by offering you a candy. It will be a magical one if it's a magical family, Muggle if they are Muggle."

Lily nodded as the memory began to fade.

I was in shock! There was no other word for it. Before I reacted, I decided to view the other two memories. I once again opened the vial and entered the memory. This time, Lily was in a bed holding a bundle of blankets that I quickly realized was a baby.

"Lily, I'm sorry, but we have to return you to James and Harry soon," Albus said.

I walked over and looked at the face of mine and Lily's child. I didn't know what newborns looked like, but this child had her mother's red hair. I never felt prouder or more angry in my life! I had a child I never knew.

I heard Lily whisper as she hugged the baby, "I love you, my little baby girl."

My mind rushed to all the young girls I had taught in recent years, trying to figure out who didn't look like their parents, but like Lily or myself. No one girl jumped to mind. Maybe she went to another school or maybe she was a raised by a Muggle family who didn't allow her to go to Hogwarts, or maybe she was a Squib.

As this memory began to fade, Dumbledore was taking the baby from Lily, who was sobbing.

I was sure the final vial would tell me what happened to my daughter. In my rush to open it, I almost broke it.

This memory began late at night on a warm night, Dumbledore stood knocking at a door.

"Who's there?" asked a voice from the other side.

"The stork! Are the others inside asleep?"

The door was then opened by Arthur Weasley. "Albus," he greeted warmly.

Albus stepped into the Burrow.

Molly came running over. "Let me see the baby," she cooed, taking my daughter from Albus. " A boy?" she questioned.

Albus smiled. "A girl, Molly."

"And how is her mother?"

Albus frowned. "Heartbroken." He paused, "You two are sure about this? Your family is already quite large."

Arthur Weasley spoke, "There is always room for one more."

"Then as thanks, as long as I am Headmaster, your childrens' school fees will be covered."

"What? No, that's too much! You have given us a daughter!" Molly protested.

"You don't understand how this is helping the Order."

"We did want to ask one thing, Albus," Arthur said.

"Yes?"

"We, Molly and I, would like to have you perform a memory charm on us. We don't want to remember that she is not a child of our bodies. She must be equal to our boys in every way."

"Did Lily name her?" Molly asked.

"Officially, no, but she did tell me a couple of times that if she could have kept her, she would have named her Ginevra."

"We would like to keep that," Molly said as the memory again faded.

Ginevra Weasley was my daughter! As I stood there, I tried to process the fact I knew, but did not really _know_, my daughter.

"Severus, because of her family's ties, she is at great risk. You must protect her and this secret," Dumbledore's portrait requested.

I spent the following year watching Ginny Weasley. I admit, in the past she did remind me of her mother, but I always thought it was just the red hair. I now realize how wrong I was. Why had I never noticed how much of the male population she held captivated? It bothered me, but I was pleased that she didn't seem to be dating. I did my best to protect her from the other Death Eaters at the school.

I know I was too easy on her and her friends for breaking into my office and trying to steal the sword of Gryffindor.

When the end of the war came, Voldemort, and even Potter, believed I gave my life. Had Potter been paying attention to me as he claimed he had his first day in my class, he would know I knew how to stop death.

Thankfully, Lucius remembered where he had sent me to meet the Dark Lord. He sent Narcissa to find me while his legal fate was decided.

I continued to watch my daughter, mostly from afar. From the second I knew she was mine, I have loved her, but like her mother, she can never know of my feelings. Now that the war is over, the world is an open book for her. It is believed that she is a Pure blood witch whose family fought on the winning side of our war.

She can marry anyone she wants, except Harry Potter, her half brother. I heard they had dated when she was in fifth year. Others claimed she waited for him, but they have not gotten back together, thankfully.

Today, I am sitting in a pub in a dark corner when I see Ginny walk in and take a seat at a table not far from me. A couple of minutes later, I see my godson enter and join her. She seems happy to see him. They make a striking pair, and they would be a good match if Lucius could get past the Weasley name.

I can't help myself; I listened to their conversation.

"Draco, I have something to tell you," Ginny said. She now looked nervous, as I had see her look in my class many times over the years.

"What's that?" he replied coolly. I am still, after all these years, amazed at how well the Malfoys hide their feelings.

"I just found out yesterday that I'm pregnant," she stated. My daughter was going to have a child?

I couldn't see his face. He asked, "And who's the lucky father?"

She smiled a sweet smile that I had seen Lily smile many times. "You, of course!" she replied with a chuckle.

"Me? So let me guess, Ginny; you thought I would jump at the chance to marry you and we would live happily ever after." He paused for a second, "I couldn't marry you even if I wanted to. You're nothing but a pathetic blood traitor! Take some advice, because that's all you're going to get from me; get rid of this problem!" He then rose and walked out.

I watched her face crumple. I had seen the same look in Lily's eyes the day I hurt her. Then her tears started to fall, and I wanted to protect Ginny, but the most I could do was console her. I got up and waked over to her then. I handed her a handkerchief.

I took the seat Draco had vacated moments before. I didn't give her a second to hide her tears. I knew that growing up with six 'brothers', crying was something she viewed as a sign of weakness. "You made a mistake," I stated.

"Thanks for pointing that out," she snapped. She clearly had grown since sitting in my classes. Gone was the little girl who feared me. "I don't need your criticism. I got enough of that in school!"

"I didn't mean to offend you." I looked at her for a long moment before continuing, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know; no one even knew we were seeing each other. I'm not ready to have a baby by myself!" she admitted to me. My own mind rushed to Lily and how she felt when she found out she was expecting Ginny.

"You still have time to decide what you want to do." As I spoke, I wondered what Lucius would do if he knew about this. She could be at risk. "Here are a few things to keep in mind; members of Draco's family have, in the past, tried to kill you simply for looking at things differently than they do. You now are expecting a Malfoy, who, by all rights, could lay claim to everything they have. As long as you are carrying that child, you both are at risk. Now that Draco knows, I'm relatively sure he won't want to tell Lucius, so you need to decide if you want to keep the baby or get rid of it. The sooner, the better!"

"I could never kill it!" she said, horrified. She was so clearly her mother's child.

"Then you're going to keep it?" I asked.

"I'm - I don't - I'm not ready to be a single parent!" she lamented.

"You could give it away," I offered. A part of me hoped she would keep the baby. Maybe I could help her somehow.

"Who would want a child whose father's whole family were Death Eaters?" she asked.

I smiled. The evil part of me was alive! "A Muggle family who has no idea of the past war. It's also the perfect revenge on him."

I ended up offering Ginny the chance to come and live with me in a city in Canada. I had for years had a backup plan no one knew about. I convinced her she could live in my apartment with me until after she had the baby and had recovered. I even had a cover story for her. She was going to take some University courses in human behaviour to better understand Muggles. I told her there were Ministry programs to pay for this. In truth, I would pay for them for her. She is my daughter, it was the least I could do. It would also give me the chance to get to know her better.


	2. And Then It Happened!

**Gift or Torture Part Two**

**Chapter Two**

**...And Then It Happened!**

**Leah's POV**

The best thing I ever did for myself was to leave Sam's pack and join Jacob. I needed to get away from Sam. He does love me, but it's nothing after imprinting. I now understand it, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. When you haven't imprinted, to know that the other person does love you only makes it hurt more. So the break from Sam and the pack, and the mental connection to my every thought, is good for me.

With Jacob as our leader, we stay with the Cullens. Do I like vampires? Hell no! They are leeches, but the Cullens aren't all bad. As people go, they're alright. Dr. Cullen knew how much I hated having them pay mine and Seth's way, so he made me an offer. He gave me a loan so I could get the education to become a nurse. That way, wherever they moved to, there would be work for me. It's good money, and I enjoy the work. And I _am_ paying him back.

Seth enjoys working with tools and is working construction. We are living in Canada, in a city called Edmonton, right now. But Seth, Jacob, Nessie, Bella, and Edward have returned to Forks and La Push for a visit. I am happy to see Mom and even some of my friends, but I want to return to Edmonton. I like my work in the Children's Hospital. We have been here for a while. Bella's father, Charlie, was hurt on the job and Bella wanted to return until he was better. Can't say I blame her, but it's time to return.

I am packing my stuff when there's a knock at my bedroom door. "What now?" I asked as I tossed my sweater on top of the pile in my suitcase.

"Lea Lea?" came Sam's voice.

I thought I had done amazingly well at avoiding him while we had been here. I let out a heavy sigh. "Sam?" I responded as I focused on the suitcase and closing it up.

"You're leaving again," he said, stating the obvious..

"Yup." I watched the zipper close like I had never seen a zipper before.

"You should stay," he says.

I don't reply; instead I grab my purse, pull out my plane ticket, and examine the font on the ticket.

"You can't like being there with them. Stay, stay with me," he pleads

"Why? To watch you be so happy with Emily? No, Sam. For the record, I like it there and I like my work. I needed to get away from this mudhole."

"I never wanted to hurt you."

He and I have been over this so many times, I knew it by heart. "But you did. And you want to continue to! You want me back in your pack so you can know I'm still hurting! It's great for your ego."

"Lea-" he yells back.

I turn to face him. "Admit it, Sam; you want me here. You want to see the pain in my eyes every day because it makes you feel important! Sorry, there may have been a time when I would have done anything for you, but that was a long time ago. I am doing what makes ME, LEAH, HAPPY!"

"By being a lap dog to a bunch of vampires?" He tried to push my buttons.

I feel my rage building, but instead of phasing I take a deep, calming breath. "I am a nurse, and I get to care for sick children."

"You are a Quileute! You should be caring for the children of your tribe!"

I looked at him and I can see the hurt on him. It feels good in a sick, selfish way. "Sam. I am leaving. Good-bye." I picked up my suitcase and pushed past him. "Sam, let go of whatever it is you feel for me, whether it's pity or love or duty. As long as one of us holds on to it, neither of us will ever be free of it." I then walked to the door, fighting the desire to look back. Out front, Jacob and Seth are standing in front of the rental vehicle. I tossed my suitcase into the truck and jumped in the back seat.

I fight my tears and look forward to returning to work. I can cry without guilt there. No one ever questions why you're crying when they know you have spent the day watching a child die, or having had a child beg, fight,, and cry over and against a medical treatment.

Once back in Edmonton, I made myself very busy at work taking extra shifts and trying to block out the pain. Sam doesn't seem to get that each time he reaches out to me it reopens the wounds. It tells me he still cares for me. It makes me wish and hope for something that can never be.

But I am in control of my life. I am the master of my faith. No one else can be that.

I had just pulled a double shift and stopped for some takeout on the way home. I just didn't feel like cooking. As I pulled up, I spotted Jacob's car. I admit I'm a bit surprised, and I expect to find Jacob and Seth gaming.

I walked into the house and I can hear the T.V. Before the door is even shut, Jacob is there taking the bags from me. "Chinese! How did you know?"

I slipped off my shoes and followed him to the kitchen table, muttering to myself "Hi, Leah. Haven't seen you much lately."

Jacob grabbed a couple of plates and forks and headed to the table.

I follow. "So how are things at the Cullens?" He spends all of his time there.

"Its weird. I called Sam the other day," he slips in.

"Why?" I asked.

Jacob looked uncomfortable for a second. "There have been some big changes with the family."

I was now used to Jacob calling them this. "Um, not sure where to start. There's a girl, a human, but she's a witch. A real, magical witch! It would seem that Jasper has imprinted on her, I guess you could say."

I felt my eyebrows rise. "Imprinted?" I questioned. "Vampires don't imprint."

"I know, but here's the thing; the other day she cut her hand pretty bad. I found him with her at the sink and he was stopping the blood flow! His eyes never even changed color. And, the first time I met her, he had bruised her arms from grabbing her too tightly. It was an accident, and for me it was like I knew, deep down, he had never wanted or intended to hurt her. Rose was ready to kill him, but it was nothing to me."

"Odd," I said as I started to fill my plate. "Where's Seth?" I asked.

"He said he had a date. There's more."

I took some sweet and sour pork. "Like what?"

"She, Ginny, had a baby. Carlisle and Esme adopted the baby girl, Elizabeth."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I guess Ginny wasn't ready to be a mother yet. Oh, and Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte are in town."

"Does this Ginny know what they are?" I asked.

"Yup. She's actually pretty cool. I like her."

"Does she want to be turned like Bella did?"

"Don't think so. I guess as a witch there are things she can do to live longer. Anyway, being that Seth is of age here, he and I were planning to go out clubbing tomorrow night. Ginny's going to come, and you should too. You work too much."

"Is that an order?" I asked.

"No, it's a request, from a friend." He smiled his infectious smile.

"Well, I don't have to work. I guess it might be fun. Sure, why not?"

"You never know, maybe you'll find your imprint," he said around a mouthful of food.

I laughed. "Right. With my luck, when I meet my imprint he'll be married with about six kids, one of which will be in the hospital, and he will be totally in love with his wife."

I knew Jacob was spending the night, which was fine.

I found I was looking forward to going out. I even took some extra care to look hot. I am the only female shapeshifter, that we know of, and I may never imprint. I go back and forth on the issue if dating. I never want to hurt someone the way I have been hurt. But should I avoid finding someone because of something that might happen? I just don't know. I wish there was more information on imprinting. but I'm young enough. I can still have some fun.

We take my car; Jake is driving. We burn off alcohol fast enough that drinking and driving is never an issue. We drive over to pick up this Ginny. I'm pleased to see she isn't living with the Cullens, yet.

Jake sent her a text message to let her know we were there. The young lady that came out of the building was extremely pretty. I honestly was surprised how pretty; she could have passed for one of them, a vampire, on her own. She was wearing a tight pair of jeans, ballet flats, and a trendy top.

Jake opened the door and got out to wave her over to the car.

She opened the door to the backseat. Once in, Jake introduces us to her. "Ginny, this is Leah and Seth Clearwater."

"Hello, nice to meet you," she replied with a British accent.

Upon hearing that, I half expected Seth to claim he imprinted on her. He's a little horndog.!"Nice to meet you, too." I smiled. "So you're the new leech lover in Jacob's life?"

"I guess," she smiled in return. "Trust me, there are worse things in this world to love. You're a wolf like Jacob?"

I nodded. "Yes. However, I am the only female wolf, so it can be rather hard being the only girl."

She smiled again, "I can relate; I have six brothers."

"Oh, yes you can then."

Over the evening, Ginny and I found we got along really well. I like her, even if she did like the vampires. She seems to get me. I think my link with the boys and her being the only girl in her family helped. She is funny, and very nice, and she really fit in with us all. It wasn't at all uncomfortable or even stiff. I got the feeling she and I could be friends. And I must admit, even if only to myself, if she was going to fall for a leech, Jasper is the one I would pick. Maybe that's because of my attraction to powerful men. He might not be the strongest or the fastest of the Cullens, but he is the best in a fight. I wouldn't want to have the job of ripping him apart alone.

Before I had a chance to get to know more about Ginny, it happened. I was on duty at the hospital when I received a phone call. "Leah, this is Alice. I am asking you to do me a favour, please." Alice's voice was pleading.

"What's that?" I asked. I was baffled as to why she was calling me.

"I can't tell for sure, but I am hoping your presence will ensure Jasper remains in control."

I didn't understand this. I thought Jasper and Alice were true mates. Maybe they were and maybe she saw him imprinting on Ginny and left to avoid the pain I had felt. "Control? What's happening?" I asked.

"It's Ginny. She was raped and left for dead. He will arrive at the hospital in a few minutes. Please just go down there and be there to remind him you're watching. And don't let him leave! Carlisle will be with him, but if he gets called away I can't see what Jasper will do because if he does anything it will be a spilt second decision. The rest of the family will come once it's dark out."

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked she asked this of me. "Um, sure."

"Thanks! I owe you." The phone then went dead.

I looked at the charge nurse. "There's a family emergency. I'm going down the the ER."

There must have been shock written all over my face because she just nodded and said, "Go! Just let us know as soon as you know if you're going to be in tomorrow."

When I got down to the ER, I was pointed to the area where Dr. Cullen was. He was speaking with Jasper. I now knew why Alice was so worried. Jasper always looked as if he was at least standing at ease, but he looked as if he was at full attention and ready to go into battle at any second. It scared me. Carlisle and Jasper are speaking too fast and quiet for me to hear what is being said, but I then see Jasper pull out his phone. Carlisle then sees me. He makes eye contact and heads towards me.

"Leah?"

"Alice called. She asked me to stand guard until the others can arrive."

"Over Jasper?" he questions.

"She can't tell what he will do. How bad is Ginny?"

"She's been raped and beaten, but she was awake when they brought her in. She's very upset and has twenty-seven broken bones," he explained to me.

"And Jasper?" I asked.

"Leah, you haven't seen them together," he starts, "It's like imprinting, but there's more; she dilutes others' feelings for him"

"You're worried about him!"

"This could break him in the worst way. Ginny is willing to see me. Please do as Alice asked."

I nodded. I might not like that Carlisle is a vampire, but he has always treated us with respect. I watched Jasper and realized he's broadcasting his feelings outward. I carefully and submissively approach him so he is aware that I am not a threat, at least not now.

A couple of feet from him, I finally say quietly, "You're broadcasting! If possible, would you try to stop? This isn't the best place to intensify those types of feelings."

He nods, then looks down at his phone, pushes a button, and then places the phone to his ear. "Rose."

"What happened?" I hear Rose's voice; she sounds very worried.

"Ginny, she was-" I watch as he struggles to remain the soldier, "was raped and beaten." His voice actually cracks. "It's bad."

I can hear a gasp on the line and then Edward's voice, "We will be there once it's dark. Jacob wants to come too," he warns.

"Leah is already here."

"Carlisle?" Edward questions.

"I guess I don't know," Jasper says. My heart aches for him. I can tell how much he is fighting to remain steady, to be a man, to not seem weak. As he put his phone away, I wanted to do something. Had he been a human I would have offered to get him a coffee or something.

The odd thing was I wasn't worried about him slipping and going after a human. And we are in an ER where there is blood everywhere! I wondered if this is what Jake meant about sensing the imprint thing. "Why don't we step outside for a few minutes?" I suggested..I saw no reason to tempt fate. A break from the smell of blood was all I could offer.

"No. I won't leave her." He paused for a second. "Severus could be arriving any second."

I must have given him a questioning look.

"Her fa- friend. He is a family friend of hers; she was living with him."

"Nurse, it's my husband. He's still in a great deal of pain," an old woman said to me, reminding me I was standing in the ER in my scrubs with my ID card on.

"I'm not a nurse here in the ER, but I will find someone to help you," I gently said. "Your husband's name?"

"Brad Henderson."

For the most part I have very little to do with the Cullens, other than Carlisle, and even that is just because of work. But I am loyal to Jacob and my pack. I am still wondering about the events that have led to this. When I returned to Jasper, he was talking with a tall man who was dressed all in black. All my attention stayed on Jasper.

I watched him so closely. I was fearful that he would crack and go after a human, but at the same time, deep down, something told me he wouldn't, not now at least.

I felt Jacob's hand on my shoulder. "Relax a bit," he whispered to me.

I shook my head and kept my eyes on Jasper.

"He's not going to do anything. His loyalty to Ginny is stronger than his lust for blood. Did Carlisle call you down here?"

"No, Alice phoned," I said.

My eyes are locked on Jasper's face. I saw in my peripheral vision Severus step away from Jasper.

"Alice called you?" I could tell he was as surprised as I was.

"Yes. She sounded very worried. I am not to let him leave here," I explain.

"She can't see what he might do," he guesses. "The family should be here soon."

"I got the feeling that once they are here, I can leave." I am still only watching Jasper.

The other man had walked over to Jasper, blocking my view, so I moved to get a clear view of Jasper's face. In doing so I saw Severus' face. He was pale, almost sallow looking. Then it happened; my eyes met his! In that second, everything else stopped mattering. All that mattered was him! I felt my every connection in my life slipping from me. They no longer mattered to me. It was like how the things that were your whole world as a child no longer mattered as an adult.

I wanted, needed, to be with him. I had imprinted!

"Leah, you must stand back. I know, but he is nowhere near a normal human. And Ginny? No one matters more to him in this world. Now is not the time," Edward whispered to me. I never even noticed him, or Bella, or Rosalie, or the others, arrive. Then Jacob is at my side. "She has imprinted on Severus." Edward explains to Jake.

"Wow, what a shitty time."

"He is Ginny's father," Edward explains.

I am now wanting to go and offer him comfort.

"Leah, I have heard Ginny's mind. He has had to spend years not letting anyone close to him. It's going to take time, but for how he is feeling right now, he will lash out at anyone," Edward says.

I am now staring at this man Severus... I don't even know his last name! He looks ready to kill. Then Jasper shocks me back to my senses.

"Leah, go in and let Carlisle and Ginny know Severus is here."

I nodded and headed toward Ginny's caseroom. I opened the door slowly, saw Ginny, and am shocked! She is covered in bandages. I have seen a lot as a nurse, but nothing like this. "Dr. Cullen," my voice cracked at the shock of what I have seen, "Severus is here. I think he needs to see Ginny."

"Ginny?" he softly asked her. She made eye contact with him. "Send him in," he said to me.

As I approached Severus, I realized I could touch him without it seeming out of place. I slowly touched his arm, and softly said, "Ginny wants to see you."

He looked at my hand on his arm, then into my eyes. He nodded and made his way to the door of her room.

I looked back at the others. Rosalie looked like she was going to be sick, Jasper looked like he was going to shatter, Bella was on the phone, I'm guessing with Esme, Edward was clearly reading all of us, and Jacob was watching me like a hawk.

I knew I couldn't leave! My imprint's daughter was attacked! I don't think he knows the Cullens that much at all, but I know that their love of Ginny will draw everyone together.


	3. Moving

**A/N Sorry it's been so long, my beta has been really busy. I have the next couple chapters ready to go as soon as they are beta'd. Any way we are continuing with the events of the last few chapters of Gift or Torture, However this is all NEW stuff.**

**Chapter 3**

**Moving**

**Severus' POV**

I now stand in Ginny's room. The vampire doctor is with her. I was not happy with her getting close to vampires, but I also knew that no normal vampire could ever be a Muggle doctor. I also had the chance recently to get to know this man's wife. Ginny had brought Esme and Elizabeth to come and stay at my apartment when some normal vampires had come to see the vampire family.

While Esme Cullen was in my home, I watched her. I must say she is a natural mother. Ginny had made comments about Esme giving Molly Weasley a run for her money. I will not say Esme is no threat, but compared to Jasper Hale, she is of little concern.

When I first realized that Ginny had feelings towards Mr. Hale, I was concerned greatly. No, I was scared to death for her. But then I saw that he does love her. I can't say I was happy Ginny wanted to be with a vampire instead of a wizard, and just to drive that fact home, Draco had shown up yesterday.

Draco told me he wants to be with her and that he finally realized he loves her. As much as I want her with someone who is not a vampire, I know she is hopelessly in love with Jasper. Still, I felt that it was her right to tell my godson Draco to go to hell.

Looking at her now, she is not a pretty sight. Bloody bandages cover most of what I can see and anything not covered is already black and blue.

Dr. Cullen got up from the chair beside her and turned to face me. He didn't have to move much to come closer to me in the small, tight room. "Did Jasper fill you in on her condition?"

I nodded. I have watched and even taken part in torturing people, but as Cullen moved out of the way and I got a full view of Ginny, I was physically ill.

I felt Cullen place a hand on my shoulder. "The whole family is here for her. I'll wait outside."

I looked at him. Any other time and I would have been trying to figure him out. "Can I see the official medical report?"

"I can tell you everything on it. They are waiting to do surgery until the police finish checking the photos they took. But she is in no pain. She was given a lot of pain killers once the police finished talking to her."

I again nodded. "I'll be out to talk to you in a bit." I paused, "Does she know what's happening around her?"

"Yes, but she might not remember it later," he stated, then left the room.

I stood there looking at her. I didn't know what to do or say. Being cold and hurtful had always been my way of keeping everyone out. Finally, I moved toward the chair that sat next to her bed. "Ginevra, I'm here." I was scared to touch her as I didn't want to cause her pain.

She looked over at me, not moving her broken body. "Thank you."

I thought of contacting Molly. Ginevra might want the woman she though was her mother at a time like this, but at the same time I didn't think I could deal with that whole clan. Besides, Molly had been there for every illness up til now, and this was my time with my daughter.

I sat there for hours with Ginny. I overheard the nurses talk about what was to come for her with the police and medically. I waited til she fell asleep and then entered her mind using Legillimency on her. I viewed her whole rape and beating, every second of it. It was the sickest thing I have ever seen. I was shocked when, as I was about to remove myself from her mind, I saw Draco come into view. "That's payback, bitch. And before your brat can ever try to lay claim to my money, she will be taken care of too," he growled at her.

I then knew this was my fault! I had told Draco where she was and that if he waited, he could see her. I never thought Draco would do something like this.

I knew I was close to breaking down, but I couldn't do that! I needed to distract myself. I didn't like a few of the things I heard the nurses say that Ginny was going to have to face. I knew I could heal her much faster, but to do so I would need help from those vampires.

I headed out to speak with the leader..

**Leah's POV**

The door to her room opened and Severus stepped out. He looked like he had aged ten years in the few hours since I imprinted on him. My eyes were on him,who was now talking with Carlisle, but I noticed Bella close to Jasper, almost hovering, and Edward and Rose together. I moved closer to Jasper and Bella.

"She needs to get out of here. This wasn't a random act," Severus explained to Carlisle. "This was revenge. Magic was involved also, and prison will do nothing for those responsible."

"She has way too many injuries to be released," Carlisle explained.

"Having to go over this again and again with the police isn't going to help her state of mind," Severus stressed to Carlisle.

"You saw how she looks! We're looking at a month in hospital at the least," the doctor surmised.

Severus shook his head. "I can heal most of the damage myself in a day or two at most with no need for knives or thread." He was clearly upset at the idea.

"No, I will not allow her to be used as a guinea pig!" Jasper declared

"A guinea pig? I don't see it that way! Six weeks with her jaw wired shut, or a simple potion and, at most, a night of discomfort? Just for her jaw!" Severus spat at Jasper.

Carlisle placed a hand on Jasper, but spoke to Severus, "Forgive me, but I thought you were a Potions professor."

"I was for seventeen years, but I'm also a licensed healer," Severus explained.

I was impressed. A professor and a healer!

"Jasper, her whole life she has been healed like this. We need to respect it," Carlisle said. He looked at Severus. "I have a surprising amount of medical equipment at the house. Can we compromise? You can heal her and I will observe and check the effects. We can do it all at the house."

Way to go Carlisle, allowing Severus to do as he needed!

Severus nodded.

"Then I'll start the paperwork on getting her out of here. She'll still be here for a couple of days."

Severus shook his head. "I can make files on computers disappear and make people forget. Give me one hour, then have all those people who worked on her together. I only need about ten seconds with them. I'll Apparate her to your home."

"Driving would be better," Carlisle said.

"Too far and too much jarring on her. Have everything ready." He then took off down the hall.

Carlisle then spoke to Jasper. "Jasper, she's not ready to see you yet, but someone should sit with her. Where's Rose?" His phone rang. "It's Alice."

"Carlisle, they're going after the wrong person. Well, not really. Yes, he did it to her, but he wasn't in control of himself," Alice said, panicked.

"Rose and Edward?"

"Yes. Like Severus said, this was magic, and revenge. Don't give Jas the phone!"

"You bitch!" Jasper seethed; he instantly reminded me of the fact I don't want to piss this vampire off.

"Jasper, calm down! Remember, Ginny is right in that room! She needs you now," Carlisle reminded him. "Did you know?" he asked Alice.

"Carlisle, the guy they're about to kill did rape her, but he's not to blame." The phone then went dead.

Bella's hand was on Jasper's back. "I'll go talk to her. Maybe I can convince her to see you."

Carlisle came up to me. "Leah, might I ask a favour?" I always felt that he treated us with great respect.

I nodded.

"Severus wants to use magic to heal Ginny." I nodded again. "I'm not sure of what we might be facing with that. With what Ginny has been through, she might need a woman to aid her with some things. I don't know if there will be blood, so I'm not sure if Esme, Rose, or Bella would be of any use. Could you join us at the house to help out?"

I looked around. To this day, I have never entered their house. I guess it's a trust issue. I must have taken too long to reply.

"All this time and you still don't feel you can trust us?" He actually looked hurt.

"I won't lie; some part of me can't get past my instinct to not trust you."

"Even if Jacob and Seth can?" He gave me a small smile.

"I know they feel they can, but..."

"It's so deep for you. It could be because of the pain we caused in your life." That could be it, but now having imprinted, that pain doesn't matter to me. "Or it could be on some level a maternal instinct. Women, and mothers in particular, are far more protective," he offered another reason.

This one made much more sense, even to me. "I'll come."

I followed Jake on his bike out to the Cullens home. The house was, to me at least, even nicer than the house near home. Once we arrived, Jake and I worked with Emmett and Esme to set up a room for Ginny. I couldn't understand why a bunch of vampires had so much hospital equipment on hand.

Once the room was set to my orders, Esme called Carlisle, then she and Emmett left with Nessie and Elizabeth. Within a minute, Severus, literally popped into the front hall! He is a tall man, but I knew I could have carried her far easier.

"Allow me to take her," I offered.

"I'm just fine. Where is the room?" he coldly asked. Jake made eye contact with me and gave a comforting nod.

"This way." I led them down the hall.

Once in the room, he laid her on the bed.

"I will put her in a fresh hospital gown," I said, seeing that there were a couple of spots of blood on the one she was wearing.

"I'm going to need a few things." he said.

"I will get them," Jake offered.

"No, I can do it faster with Apparating." He made deliberate eye contact with me. "You're a nurse?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Keep her comfortable until I or Dr. Cullen return."

"Of course."

Once Severus left, I changed Ginny's gown and gave it to Jake to burn.

When Severus returned, I was shocked at the amount of stuff he had with him. Edward told Severus to picture how he needed it set up and that it would be taken care of. Severus looked beyond sceptical. I admit it made me smirk.

Both Carlisle and I watched with a mixture of interest and scepticism as Severus gave Ginny the first potion. But hours later, after seeing the effect it had, we couldn't argue with his method. Once the bleeding was stopped, the others returned.

I was sitting and watching Severus as he worked on a potion when Jake and Edward came up to me.

"Leah, we need to talk," Jacob said to me.

I nodded and followed the two of them to another room. We are now in a games room.

"Are you ok?" Jake asks.

"I'm fine," I lie. I'm not really sure how I feel right now. Numb, maybe?

Edward smiled at me. "It's a lot for you."

I nodded again. Telling someone that they are your imprint is never easy. It's always hard for them to believe and harder to understand..

"He is a wizard, so there is a good chance he knows about imprinting," Edward offered, "But as you have seen, he is extremely focused on healing Ginny. She is all he feels he has to live for."

I did a double take and stared at Edward. So much didn't make sense to me.

"Leah, I know you want me to tell you everything I know, but you have to understand, I only know what a person is thinking about when I am right there. Besides, you should learn about all of this from him. I do know, for what Ginny and Jasper have said, that he is a very private person." Edward paused. "I will let you and Jacob talk."

Once Edward left, Jake stared at me for a long time. As he stared, I realized something. "Jake, there is a connection."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I think there's a connection. Sam and me, you and Bella, me and Ginny. I mean, I liked Ginny from the second I saw her. I think maybe we form bonds to people near to our imprints."

Like every guy, he looks like he has no idea of what I'm talking about. "Sam was in love, or maybe only thought he loved me; you and Bella, and I... I took a liking to Ginny almost instantly! I felt like I could be super close to her."

There's a stupid look on his face and he is clearly in that guy mind-set of picturing girl on girl action. I want to smack him. Really?! This is my alpha wolf? I need more wolf, less dog! "Jacob! This is important!"

"I don't know what to say, Leah."

I realized that I was looking to someone with about as much knowledge on the matter as myself.

"Leah, does it really matter? Look you imprinted. I know it's a shitty time, but..."

As Jacob spoke, my mind took off on its own. Maybe the reason there were no other female shapeshifters was because imprinting doesn't work the same way for women. Women like to be pursued. Men like to be the pursuer, not the one being chased. How was this EVER going to work for me?

How do I earn the heart of Severus? I don't want to come across as pushy or needy. I can tell that is not what will attract him.

"LEAH!" Jacob's voice brought me out of my own thoughts.

I gave my head a shake.

"Leah, you're tired. You need some sleep," Jacob stated.

I know he's right, but I'm not sure how well I will sleep. "You're right, I'll head home," I said as I turned to find my purse and keys.

"You're not driving, you're too tired," he ordered. "Esme said to tell you to sleep here," he said carefully.

"No, I – I need a change of clothing. Will you drive me?" I asked hopefully.

There is then a knock on the doorway, as this room doesn't have a door. We both look over to see Esme standing there with the baby in her arms. God, does she ever look motherly!

"Leah, please," she gently said, "You know you're just going to be back here as soon as you wake up. You can use Alice's room, it shouldn't smell too much."

"I still need a change of clothing. I should-."

"Jacob can loan you a shirt to sleep in and I will wash your scrubs."

I see what Jacob meant about this woman! Hard to be rude to someone who is trying so hard to be welcoming and nice to you.

"I'm sure Seth could bring you some stuff for a few days," she continued.

"Give up now," Jake muttered some advice to me. "It's easier."

I know it's my own stubbornness that is wanting to not see reason.

"I'm guessing your mind is racing. You will find that holding a baby is very relaxing. It can clear the mind to help you sleep.

My lord, did this vampire miss the memo about me being her mortal enemy? She's offering me her child! Not that I would hurt Elizabeth, ever!

I watched with complete amazement and wonderment as Esme placed Elizabeth in my arms. The trust this woman, yes I just called one of them a woman, just put in me is mind-blowing.

I know because of my link to Jake that these vampires are like a family. I can imagine what this perfect little baby means to her.

I found myself getting lost in looking at this baby. The perfect little fingers, tipped with perfectly shaped nails, the long, light eyelashes that rest almost on her cheeks, the little peaks and valley of her upper lip.

I settled into Alice's room where there was a nice big bed. I have to wonder what someone who never sleeps would need with a bed? But the baby still holds all of my attention.

As I held her, I wondered if Severus wants any more children. Then I remembered I haven't had my period since I phased for the first time. Could I give him one?

**A/N Please leave a review!**


	4. Turning Over a New Leaf

**Gift or Torture Part Two **

**Chapter four**

**Turning Over a New Leaf**

**Jacob's POV**

I watched Leah and I could tell she was having a hard time with this. It didn't make sense to me; since she imprinted, she should be happy. I found myself wanting to have the both of us phase so I could fully understand what she's thinking. I was tempted to do something that might not respect her privacy. _Hell, I'll do it anyway._

"Edward, can we talk alone?" I asked carefully so that Nessie and Bella didn't follow us.

"I understand, but why are you asking me?" he offers, hearing my thoughts.

"Are you going to help me out here?" I asked.

"Jacob, she is scared of many things here. Unlike the rest of the pack, she's the only female. There isn't a lot of information about how imprinting works for her. Sam had the stories of the other wolves, and you and the others knew how it worked for him. Men and women are different when it comes to falling in love. Leah knows that," he replied.

"Do you really think that Severus will turn her away?" I wondered.

Edward looked at me. "He is very hard to read. However, unlike the women of your tribe, he might not be as understanding. He could choose to walk away."

"That would kill Leah."

Edward nodded. "It would, and she knows that too."

"Maybe I should talk with Sam," I thought out loud. "Maybe more Quileutes have phased and there's another female and more information."

"Jacob, that act alone would be an even bigger breach of her trust. Sam is her ex; she doesn't want him to know that she's hurting." I know Eddie is right, but I want and need to help her in some way. "Besides, if another girl phased, don't you think Sam would have contacted Leah himself? She would be the best to help another girl with this."

"Maybe you should ask your father to see how many of the past spirit warriors had daughters at the right stage in life to transform. It is possible that she's only the first because she is the only one who was at the right time."

"Thanks, Edward." He smiled and nodded as I pulled out my cell and dialled my dad.

"Hello, Jake. What's up?"

"Dad, are you alone?" I knew there was a chance Sam was there.

"Yup, just me," he replied.

"Good, I need a favor and I don't want Sam to know about this."

"You want me to keep something from the tribe's Alpha wolf?"

he teased me.

"Yes. Dad, I need you to find out if any other previous spirit warriors had teenage daughters that phased when vampires came around."

"Why? What's up?"

"Not a word to Sam, Sue, or Charlie," I warned.

"Of course," Dad vowed.

"Leah has imprinted, and instead of being happy she is very stressed out about this."

"That's not good."

"I know. Leah thinks there's something wrong with her because she's the only female wolf. Edward thought maybe there was another reason she is the only one."

"Kay Jake, I'll look into it for you," Dad promised.

**Leah's POV**

After I woke up, I watched Severus while I aided him and Carlisle in Ginny's treatment. Rosalie was also playing nurse to Ginny. I found out from Jake that Rosalie was raped and left for dead before she was changed. I guess she feels she's the only one who can understand how Ginny is feeling.

As I watched Severus, I noticed how this was killing him. Seeing his daughter like this was hell for him! I decided not to tell him about my imprinting until Ginny is feeling better. I will allow him to focus on her right now. He clearly feels he owes her this for some reason.

I had so many questions I wanted to ask, but I could tell he's a very private person. He would tell me when he's ready, and pushing him before that time won't help me.

What really is mind blowing to me is that all of the Cullens are being so understanding of what I'm going through and what Severus is going through!

If this thing between Jasper and Ginny is like imprinting, I can understand his supportive ways. The rest of them do love her, and each of them is affected in their own way. Even Nessie and Jake; not that Nessie knows exactly what happened to Ginny, just that someone hurt her.

Severus has thrown himself into mixing and brewing stuff to heal Ginny. I must admit that it's amazing how this magic stuff works. Her jaw alone was totally fixed overnight, just like how we heal. What amazed me was most of the potions he made he seemed to know how to make by heart. He's so exact in his methods, I don't think the bloodsuckers could come close to his precision. I have tried to help him, but I seemed just to be in his way.

Instead I helped Carlisle in the lab or helped with Ginny's care.

I understood that Ginny is a witch and Severus is a wizard and he knows the Cullens are vampires, but I'm not sure if he knows what Jacob and I are.

Esme invited me to cook for the food eaters, and while I know this was just more of her trying to make me more comfortable, it helped me a bit by giving me something to do. I hated to admit it, but the kitchen here rocks and I'm almost jealous of it! I was making pasta for everyone when Esme stepped into the kitchen. Again, she was holding Elizabeth.

"I hope you don't mind; I need to heat a bottle for her."

Right, like I'm going to refuse a newborn baby her milk just because her mother is a vampire. "No, that's fine."

As Esme heated the bottle, she watched me. "I wanted to mention to you that Ginny told me before I first met Severus that in his past he had a close call with a Child of the Moon, so when you tell him about yourself you might not want to use the term 'werewolf.'"

"Hm, thanks."

She looked at me like there's more she wanted to say.

I wanted to ignore her, so I pretended to be focused on the sauce I was making. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, though, as she slipped the heated bottle into a quilted wrap.

"So it doesn't cool too fast," she explained when she saw my confused expression.

I nodded.

"Leah, I just wanted to say that even though you don't care for us, as part of Jacob's pack I do feel you are a member of this family. I'm sorry that our arrival in Forks has changed you life's path."

Once more I nodded, not knowing what to say.

She smiled and left the room.

Why did she have to be so sweet? It's hard to keep up the hate when she's trying so hard to be nice.

Jake entered a second later and mouthed the words, 'I know.'

I started to laugh. At least I know I'm not the only one.

"That smells good," Jake stated. "Nessie actually said she would try some, which will make Carlisle happy since hes forever trying to get her to eat human food, vegetables particularly. He worries about her vitamin intake."

"That's good, I guess," I shrugged.

"Seth said he would arrive after work."

After a few days' time, Ginny's physical injuries were healed, but she was still ill. When looking at some blood work Carlisle took, we found out she had flesh-eating disease. We thought it was inside her uterus. There's no cure for it; only treatment. We're going to open her up to see. Unfortunately, she most likely would have to lose her uterus.

I watched the Cullens all get set up in record time for Carlisle and myself to operate. Severus remained and assisted. Jasper was demanding to stay, claiming her blood didn't affect him before and that it wouldn't now.

Severus wasn't arguing this point and that made me mad. How could he not see the danger he was putting her at? How could I protect him and be what he needed when he was the one setting himself up for hurt?

Jake offered to stay with Elizabeth so the others could hunt. When they returned, any blood leakage from Ginny's incision wouldn't push anyone over the edge or cause them any discomfort. I also thought part of him is also staying in case I phased in hopes of controlling me should the need arise.

Within ten minutes we were operating on Ginny. I knew Carlisle was fine, but I wasn't so sure of Jasper. I watched for any sign that he was slipping.

Almost as soon as she was opened up, Carlisle said, "I'm closing her up; there's too much damage done."

My eyes shot to Carlisle. "I thought you could cut away the affected area," I said.

He made eye contact with me and shook his head. He didn't need to say it; Ginny was dying!

I looked at Severus, but the surgical mask hid his face. His eyes gave nothing away as to how he was feeling; this amazed me. I then looked at Jasper, who didn't need a mask. He was crumpling, and his pain was already affecting me. If this was how he felt, I couldn't imagine a greater pain.

I felt my own body shake with held back sobs and my tears burned my eyes. Carlisle gently nudged me and I again made eye contact with him through my tears. The look he gave me could be best described as comforting. I tried to pull myself together.

Once she was sewn back together, Carlisle asked me to watch over her while he and Jasper cleaned up so the others could return. Also, it gave Severus a few minutes to collect himself.

A few minutes later, I went to find Carlisle as Ginny was waking and in pain. I needed to know what to give her and how much.

Severus was standing in the doorway. "Change her," he said.

What? He wants her changed? I felt my rage building, my whole body started shaking. I couldn't stay there, so I spun around and bolted for the closest door, phasing as I left the house!

_How can I accept this? How can he ask them to turn his daughter? _I was running. I didn't know where I was headed for; all I knew was I just had to be away from that house. I couldn't stand by and allow them to change her.

_Leah, Leah, you need to calm down!_ Jake's thoughts entered my mind. He must have seen me phase.

I looked back and saw him come up on my right. I snapped at him. _Leave me alone!_

_What happened?_ he asked.

_He wants them to change her! She's dying and he wants them to change her!_ I raged.

_Yes Leah, but __your_ _imprint wants __this. You have to accept it, _Jake tried to reason with me.

_How can I possibly accept __this?_

_Would you stop? Let's just stop and talk about this._

_There is no talking! I'm far too mad, _I explained.

He growls at me. _Just stop then!_

I couldn't refuse my Alpha, so I slowed down to a stop and turned to face him.

_I didn't order you; that was a request. Leah, I know you are upset..._

_I can't accept this, _I interjected.

_Yes Leah, you can. Your imprint needs this, and you know you have to accept this just like I had to accept Bella being turned. He needs her. Look, Edward told me she is Severus' reason for living._

_My duty as a spirit warrior is to protect humans from them! _I screamed in my mind.

_Your duty is to protect humans from being killed by them, _Jacob pushed. _She is not being killed!_

_You don't see it right... you may as well be one of them! _I lashed out at him.

Jake went totally blank and he turned and walked away from me. I didn't even hear his thoughts and right then I didn't really care.

I didn't even have words for what I was thinking right then.


End file.
